


Before the Memories

by GalacticHalfling



Series: Legends of Llelwyn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Past life, Quadruple Drabble, a dream from a past life that isn't a memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticHalfling/pseuds/GalacticHalfling
Summary: Madseth started dreaming Nerevar’s dreams before he started remembering his previous life. They weren’t memories; in fact they were very ordinary dreams – apart from the fact that they had nothing to do with Madseth’s life. This is one of them.





	Before the Memories

Madseth woke up with memories of a strange dream still vivid in his mind. It hadn’t been a nightmare, and over all had been nothing like his unsettling dream encounter with the masked mer. It had merely possessed the oddness that dreams were normally known for. But what confused Madseth were the many strangers in this dream. Usually only things he had seen or heard about showed up in the nightly wanderings of his mind.

But this night there had been a group of mer who had golden skin like Altmer yet somehow in the way one often knows things inside a dream he had known that wasn’t what they were. He had known all of them very well as if they had been his colleagues for many years, or even close friends.

In the dream they had been trying to build a great castle out of small chitin chips – which in his dream Madseth had known were usually used to predict the future. A mer with long black hair and almost glowing electric blue eyes had levitated the chips to the top of the castle with great care and diligence while a pale haired mer with glasses tried to convince everyone that the building needed more gears. A scantily clad womer who seemed to have a habit of twirling her red curls around her fingers walked around the construction testing its stability with small pokes.

A child that maybe wasn’t a child at all though they were definitely younger than the others sat on a table nearby making lewd jokes about Dwemer and their love for their animunculi.

Madseth himself stood a bit to the side moving his hands around as if he was conducting a grand orchestra. At the same time he was arguing with a bearded mer who tried to suggest some mathematically calculated schematics for the building.

“No my friend,” Madseth’s dream-self argued back, “intuition is the spice of life. Maybe the castle will crumble without your numbers. But surely it will crush our enemies – and that will be glorious indeed. You could put a bit of trust in the gods once in a while, even if you don’t believe in them.”

Madseth didn’t know what to make of this dream, and over the day he soon forgot the details again. But the faces of those not-Altmer remained, and with them a sense of deep familiarity.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critisism is welcome, especially where language is concerned since I'm always trying to improve my English.


End file.
